Going Green
Going Green is the first PSA of Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch. It was released August 31st. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon-Church *Lavernius Tucker Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Plot The PSA begins with Sarge and Church. "Hello, my name is Sarge from the popular web series, Red vs. Blue." "And I'm Private Church from the same show." "Now you see. While we may live on a planet thousands of LIGHTYEARS away from Earth, we still find it important to save our planet. As you can see since I reassembled Red Team so stop Agent Washington, Blood Gulch has changed. This is mostly in part due to our efforts in recycling, reducing waste, and my new hobby gardening!" "Ye... wait you garden Sarge?" "Course I do. Its my favorite past time nowadays. Even beats yelling at Grif! Actually I'm working on a new system to do bolt...." "Haha you garden! You've got to be kidding me. I've got to call Grif." "Hey Church whats up?" Grif asks on the radio. "Oh man dude you won't believe this. I just found out Sarge likes to garden!" "Haha, oh man thats great. Hold on I have to get Simmons and Tucker. I'll get back to you on that." Grif said hanging up. "Why you dirty blue." Sarge said raising his shotgun. "Hey its your fault man." Church replied. Sarge fires his shotgun. "Holy fuck! You shot Church! Wait hold on... I have a call from Grif." Tucker yells from Blue Base. He turns around to take the call. He turns back around "Hahahahaha Sarge you like to garden what are you some woman or something?" "SHUT UP BLUE! YOUR NEXT!" Sarge yelled. "Anyway as you can see while it may look like I just killed Church here because hes telling everyone of my embarrasing secret I really did it as a favor. You see the more BLUE people you kill the more fertelizer you give to the Earth allowing plants to have the nutrients to grow!" "Actually Sarge," Church said comming back as an A.I., "Because my body is robotic its going to take a few hundred years for it all to decompose. And even if it wasn't my body would be covered in armor, which would take at least 1000 years to decompose. You've just done more harm than damage." "Why you little." Sarge says raising his shotgun again. He begins to fire at the A.I. Church. "You know this won't even hurt me right?" Church asks. "Dang nabbit." Sarge says. "So as we were saying recycling is importan..." Church begins. Simmons walks up. "Simmons... if you say one thing about my gardening." Sarge says. "Wait what you garden?" Simmons asks. "What err... no." Sarge says. "Do you want to talk about it." "NO! Now what were you going to say. That its time for you two to rap up the PSA." "But why we didn't even get to talk about the environment!" Church said. "Well yea but... you guys had the time, but you wasted it talking about Sarge's gardening issue. "I don't have an issue!" Sarge yells he then radios Grif. "Grif I thought you were telling Simmons!" "I was.... but then I realized that I don't have Simmons contact information. I kept asking. NO ONE DOES!" Grif says. "Yea..." "I mean I even have Lopez's and he doesn't say anything!" Lopez just flips Grif off. "Stupid reception!" Donut yells. "Hey Sarge I heard you like to garden! We should try gardening together! I call plowing your field! You can use my hoe!" Donut yells. "What? I didn't tell Donut either." Grif says. "All I told were Tucker and that number I got in the showers that said to call for a good.... OH MY GOD!" Grif yells ending the PSA.